My Heart is Yours
by animechick247
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Riku and Hikari decide to spend the day together.


My Heart is Yours

**A/N: Hey everyone! I know it's been a while since I updated with school and work, but I thought I would treat you guys to a little Valentine's Day gift and do a one shot of our favorite couple, Hikari and Riku. I know you guys miss them since they're not the main characters in 'Memories by Sleep', so I thought you would all be happy to see them again. This takes place after 'A trail of memories 2' so you'll see a few of our favorite characters.**

**Also, I finally got a facebook page, so if any of you guys want to learn more about the series, feel free to contact me there! **

**So without further ado, here's my very first 'Trail of memories' one shot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts; I just own my oc's. **

**Enjoy!**

/

Love was always in the air when it came close to Valentine's Day. It didn't matter which world you were in, couples were always together celebrating the day of love.

The Destiny Islands were no different. People were hooking up with their special other and spending the day showing how much they loved each other.

However, for one young girl, today was going to be extra special.

/

Hikari was still getting used to the fact that she was finally home and that the worlds were restored. After being away for a year, you tended to feel a little jumpy to all the peace. Sometimes Hikari felt that this was all a dream and that she would wake up any minute now to face a hoard of heartless and nobodies.

But whenever she saw the ocean and looked at the people she was with, she knew that it wasn't a dream.

Well, almost. She always felt like she was one cloud 9 whenever she was with Riku. Ever since they were reunited, they were officially considered as a couple. Being with Riku was like living in a dream. Hikari never wanted to wake up if it meant being separate by the man she loved most.

Today would be the second month that they have been a couple. It may have not seemed like much, but for Hikari, it meant everything. With darkness at every corner, you never knew what could happen next.

And today was no exception. With love in the air, today would be extra special.

Hikari just wondered what Riku would have in mind for today.

"So are you doing anything special with Riku today?" Taiyouko asked.

Since everyone returned to the islands, Hikari started living with her mother again. It was great to be back with the woman who gave up everything to save her daughter. It showed how important she was to her mom.

Hikari shrugged as she ate her breakfast. She hadn't really talked about doing anything special on Valentine's Day with Riku. They just agreed that they would just enjoy the day like it was any other.

"We haven't really talked about doing anything today" she said.

"I think we're just going to relax and just hang out together"

Ankoku snorted.

"Sounds boring to me" she said.

"Even Sora is doing something special for Kairi, and that's saying something"

Tsukiko nodded.

"It's a given rule that on Valentine's Day, the boyfriend has to do something extra special for his girlfriend" she said.

Hikari just shrugged. She really didn't want to ask a lot out of Riku. He had done so much for her while they were off saving the worlds. If she had asked him to do something special for her on Valentine's Day, it would make her seem selfish. Make her seem like she was taking advantage of him.

Taiyouko patted her daughter on her shoulder.

"Don't worry" she said.

"I'm sure he has something special in mind. I've learned with my travels with him that he always surprised you when you least expect it"

Hikari smiled.

That sounded like Riku alright.

"I guess I'll know when I see it" she said.

She left the breakfast table and headed upstairs to get ready for the day. She really didn't know what Riku would do when it came to surprises. He was a surprise himself with the way that he carried himself and acted around others.

"_Riku sure is a mystery" _she thought.

"_But that's what I love about him"_

She went into her room and spotted something out of the ordinary. Everything was in order as it had the last time that she came in here, but there, resting on her windowsill a large bouquet of red roses.

"What in the world?"

She opened her window and picked up the bouquet carefully. There had to be at least a dozen of roses in her arms.

"I wonder where this came from?"

She looked around for a note and found it sticking at the top of the bouquet. Carefully placing the flowers on her bed, she opened the note to see who it was from.

The message inside made her blush as red as the roses.

_Every princess deserves to get pampered by her prince-you're no different._

_Meet me by the docks at noon and I'll show you how special you really are to me._

_I hope you enjoy today and cherish it forever._

_I love you, my beloved princess._

_-Riku_

Hikari blushed even more as she reread the note. It always made her giggle when he referred to her as his princess. Just because she was a princess of heart, that automatically made Riku pamper her every time they were together. It was sweet and caring on his part and it let Hikari know how much he loved her.

Placing the card on her dresser, she looked at the roses again and picked them up.

"They're even in my favorite color" she said.

She pressed the flowers to her chest.

"I really do have a prince"

/

"Oh! I can't believe Riku is having a date with you!" Kairi gushed.

Hikari blushed as she allowed her best friend to mess with her hair. She asked Kairi to come over since she didn't know the first thing about getting dolled up. She really didn't have time for it since she had been fighting heartless and nobodies for the past year.

"Do you know what he has planned?" Kairi asked as she wrapped some of Hikari's hair around a curling iron.

"No" Hikari said.

"He just said to meet him by the docks. Maybe he's taking me to the small island or something"

"It's still romantic!" Kairi gushed.

"I never thought Riku would have a romantic side to him, but I guess he does"

Hikari laughed a little.

"Neither did I" she said.

"But even if he didn't I wouldn't care. I love him for who he is"

"The same goes for Sora" Kairi said.

She picked up a can of hairspray and sprayed Hikari's hair so it would stick.

"He may act like a goof ball half the time, but his heart is in the right place"

Hikari smiled, thinking about her friend. True, Sora acted like an idiot half the time, but he was always thinking about others.

"Yeah, guys like him are hard to come by"

Kairi picked up a case of eye shadow and started smearing it on her best friend's eyes.

"Well, I hope Riku goes all out today on you" she said.

"It's Valentine's Day and that means the boyfriend has to be extra romantic with his girlfriend"

Hikari snorted.

"Have you been talking to my mom?" she joked.

Kairi laughed and finished applying blush to her cheeks.

"I'm a sucker when it comes to romance" she said.

"And you're my best friend so I want Riku to treat you well today"

She stepped back when she finished and smiled.

"I'd say my work here is done"

She turned Hikari around so she could see her reflection. She really looked different when she had make up on. She didn't look to different, but it brought out her natural beauty.

Hikari blushed at her reflection.

"Wow" was all she could say.

Kairi laughed.

"If this doesn't make Riku's jaw drop, I don't know what will" she said.

Hikari got up and adjusted the dress that she was wearing for today.

"Thank you so much, Kairi" she said.

"I don't know what I would do without you"

Kairi waved her off.

"Go have fun" she said.

"And make sure you give me all of the details after words"

Hikari laughed.

"I will as long as you tell me about your date with Sora"

Kairi smiled.

"Deal"

Hikari hugged her best friend and went off to head for the docks.

Kairi smiled softly at her friend.

"You better treat her well today, Riku" she told herself.

"Because if you don't, then I'll kill you"

What if Riku didn't show up? What if he ditched her?

She shook those thoughts aside.

"_Riku would never do that to me. He's too much of a gentleman" _she thought.

A pair of hands suddenly covered her eyes and pressed her body up against someone.

"Guess who?" the person asked.

Hikari smirked, knowing who it was but wouldn't admit it.

"Hmmm, is it Sora?" she asked.

The person chuckled and kissed her shoulder.

"Nope, Sora is too short to cover your eyes like this"

"Then it's Wakka" Hikari 'guessed'.

The person held her closer.

"Now would Wakka really do something like this?"

Hikari giggled.

"Then it must be this cute silver haired guy that I'm crazy over"

With that, the person laughed and spun her around to reveal himself to be none other than Riku.

"So you think I'm cute, huh?" he taunted.

Hikari giggled and hugged him tightly.

"Hi" she said.

Riku hugged her and kissed the top of her head.

"Sorry I was running late. I had a wardrobe malfunction"

Hikari laughed at that.

"A guy who is concerned about fashion. And I thought girls were bad"

Riku laughed.

"Only the best is saved for you" he joked.

Hikari smiled and snuggled into his chest.

She always felt safe when she was in his arms. It was like as long as she was with Riku, nothing could harm her. She was a princess who had her knight in shining armor.

She looked up from her embrace to see his handsome face.

"So what are we doing today?" she asked.

"You really didn't say much in your letter"

Riku smirked and kissed her forehead.

"It's a surprise" he said.

He gently grabbed her hand and lead her to the boats that were docked near the peer.

"Are we going to the island?" Hikari asked.

Riku smiled a little and nodded.

"That's where you're surprise is" he said.

He helped her into the boat and rowed them away from the mainland.

Hikari wondered what her surprise was, but she figured it had to be great if Riku was the one surprising her.

/

"Can I take it off now?"

Riku chuckled as he guided her across the island. When they arrive at the little dock, Riku blindfolded her and told her that she could see her surprise until at the last minute. The poor keyblade mistress was being guided like an elderly person as Riku tugged her along the beach.

"Why do I need this blindfold on, anyway?" she asked.

Riku squeezed her hand in response.

"I want to make everything perfect for you today" he said.

"And I want to see the surprised look on you face when you see what I've done"

Hikari huffed in annoyance, but allowed Riku to guide her along the beach. She trusted him, so she had no reason to fear anything.

She could tell that they were heading for the Paopu fruit tree when she heard the sound of the wooden bridge under her feet. That spot was always special to them when they were kids, so it seemed proper to be there on such a special day.

When they finally stopped, Riku went behind Hikari and undid the blindfold.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Hikari"

The blindfold was pulled from her eyes and allowed her to see what was in front of her.

Hikari gasped when she saw that Riku prepared a small picnic on the beach accompanied by candle light and sparkling cider.

"Riku" Hikari breathed.

Riku wrapped his arms around her shoulders and hugged her close to him.

"I thought you would like to watch the sunset as we spend our day together" he said.

Hikari smiled and placed her hands over his arms. He really went all out with being romantic. He showed her just how much he loved her with presenting things that she loved. From knowing her favorite color to her obsession with watching the sunset, Riku scored high points in the boyfriend category.

"This is wonderful" Hikari said softly.

Riku pressed his face into her hair.

"I thought you might like it" he said.

Hikari smiled in his embrace.

"I love it" she corrected.

Riku chuckled and lead her to the picnic blanket where all of the food was set up. He even remembered what her favorite foods were.

He poured a glass of cider for the both of them to drink.

"Since we're underage and can't drink champagne, I thought Paopu juice would work instead"

Hikari giggled and took her glass from him.

"That's fine" she said.

"Plus, I think it hold a more special meaning that champagne does"

They clinked glasses with each other and took a sip of their fruity drink. Legend always said that if two people ate the halves of a paopu fruit, they would become a part of each other's lives forever. They didn't know if that rule was the same if they drank out of the same bottle of paopu cider, but they were going to pretend that it did. As long as it kept things romantic.

Hikari was impressed with Riku. She always knew that he could be romantic at times, but she had never seen it like this.

After the events dealing with Xemnas and the nobodies, Riku really went out and tried to show his love for Hikari. It was as if he was afraid that the peace that they fought for would suddenly shatter one day and he would have to be separated from the one he loved most.

Hikari had those fears too sometimes. After a year of fighting the heartless and saving the worlds from darkness, she sometimes wondered if the peace she was living now was all but a dream. She wondered if one day, she was going to wake up from returning to the islands back to a world filled with darkness. She wondered if her time spent with Riku wasn't real and she was actually still trying to find him.

It was so hard to accept this peace when she had been fighting so long. It almost seemed unreal.

She looked out at the horizon to see the sun starting to set.

"Do you ever wonder if this is even real?" she suddenly asked.

Riku looked at her surprised for a second but let her continue.

She looked at her hands before looking back at the sky.

"Do you ever wonder if this is even a dream? Like did we really defeat Xemnas and return home? Did we really find peace after all of this fighting? Is it really real? Or is it all in my head?"

She looked at him.

"Sometimes I even wonder if I'm just dreaming of being with you and I'm actually still trying to find you" she said.

"I'm afraid to think that you're just a dream and you won't be there when I wake up"

Riku looked at her for a moment. He could see the fear in her eyes clearly. She was afraid to accept everything was alright and that the fighting was over. She was afraid that she wouldn't see him again. She was afraid that everything that she dreamed and fought for would be gone in an instant.

He had those fears too. He feared that the darkness still had a hold of him and that Hikari was still sleeping in that pod. There were times that he feared that this was all a dream. But all he had to do was look at Hikari and know that this was real and that there was nothing to worry about.

He slowly lifted his hand and cupped her face. He ran his thumb over her cheek and watched as she blushed from the contact.

"Do I feel real to you now?" he asked.

Hikari blushed and nodded.

"Yes" she said quietly.

Riku smiled and leaned over to kiss her forehead.

"Then I would say that you were not dreaming" he said.

"And the fact that we're both here together is proof of that"

Hikari smiled softly and leaned into his touch. It was so warm and comforting.

"Yeah…you're right" she said.

She leaned against his shoulder and watched the sun set over the horizon.

"Maybe this is real" she said.

Riku propped his head over hers.

"It better be" he said.

"Because if this is a dream, I don't want to wake up"

Hikari closed her eyes.

"Me either"

/

"What about that one?"

"That's probably Agrabah"

"And that one?"

"That's Atlantica"

After the sun had set, the two of them stayed on the beach and looked up at the stars. After traveling to different worlds, they knew that those stars up there were actually different worlds. Even though they were so far away, they were all connected.

Hikari smiled and pointed to another star.

"That's probably where Radiant Garden is" she said.

"I wonder how my brother is doing?"

Riku placed his hands behind his head as he watched Hikari point out to all of the worlds that she traveled to.

"Maybe we can see him one day?" he offered.

Hikari smiled brightly at that idea.

"Yeah! You still have to meet my older brother" she said.

"And I'm sure he'll want to meet you since we're dating now"

Riku chuckled a little.

"Yeah, that ought to be fun" he said.

"Being interrogated by the older brother"

Hikari laughed and laid next to Riku.

"Don't be silly" she said.

They looked up at the sky in silence for a bit. With the way things were, there was no need for words.

Hikari leaned in closer to Riku when a slight breeze blew by. Even though the islands could get rather warm, the nights tended to be very cold.

Looking up at the stars, she wondered on something.

"I wonder if there are couples out there who are doing the same exact thing that we're doing at this moment?" she wondered.

Riku wrapped his arm around her shoulders and held her close.

"I would hope so" he said.

"Because if they weren't, then what's the point of saving the worlds?"

Hikari smiled a little.

"Yeah, you're right"

Riku looked at the sky a tiny bit before he suddenly sat up.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot"

He pulled out a small box from his jacket and held it out for Hikari.

"Every girlfriend deserves a nice gift" he said.

Hikari slowly sat up and accepted the box. It was wrapped in a shiny red bow and felt a little heavy.

She looked at the box then at Riku.

"What is it?" she asked.

Riku chuckled.

"You have to open it, first" he said.

Hikari looked at the box again and slowly pulled the ribbon off.

"_It looks just like my ribbon that I use for my hair" _she thought.

She cracked open the box and gasped at what was inside.

There, resting in the middle of the box was a heart shaped key. The heart had little diamonds in it and sparkled in the starlight.

It was very beautiful and funny considering that her weapon was a keyblade.

"It's the key to my heart" Riku said.

"You've always been the woman that I loved and I wanted to give you my heart"

Hikari had tears pooling in her eyes at that statement. She had always been protective of hearts since the heartless preyed on them. Yet here Riku was, stating that he had given his heart up to her and showed his love.

"Riku!"

She threw her arms around him and kissed him on the lips.

This was one of the reasons why she loved him so much.

Riku returned the kiss and held her close.

When they broke away, they pressed their foreheads against each other.

"I wish I got you something" Hikari said.

Riku smiled and cupped her face.

"Just the fact that you're here and alive is more than I could have wanted" he said.

"I don't need anything else, just as long as you're here"

He pulled her close to him and ran his hand through her hair.

The two lovers were filled in a romantic bliss. Today had been perfect and it ended with a perfect night.

This was one of the moments that they had fought so hard for.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Riku" Hikari said.

Riku smiled as he kissed the top of her head.

"Happy Valentine's Day…my princess"

/

**A/N: And there you have it! I hope you guys enjoyed my little Valentine's Day Treat! **

**Please review and tell me what you thought of this! And don't worry, I'll get back to Memories by Sleep A.S.A.P.**

**Happy Valentine's Day!**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
